


loveline

by aevatars



Category: Aespa (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, Minor Character Death, giselle is only briefly mentioned i’m sorry, karina is in love, karina takes care of winter, karina would do anything for winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aevatars/pseuds/aevatars
Summary: Jimin’s been in love with Minjeong for as long as she can remember, but is there a chance Minjeong will ever love her too?
Relationships: Kim Minjeong | Winter/Ning Yizhuo | Ningning, Kim Minjeong | Winter/Yoo Jimin | Karina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	loveline

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i’d originally written this for a different group so if it’s familiar that’s why!!  
> english is not my first language so pls ignore any errors  
> hope you enjoy :D

Jimin never felt hatred towards Ningning for being with Minjeong. She could never. Ningning was an amazing person, she was warm, always cheerful. She was always the best friend anyone could wish for. She was the most amazing person Jimin’d ever meet in her life. So, naturally, when she found out Ningning and Minjeong started dating, she supported them.

Did it hurt? Of course. There were days when Jimin would be sad over it, thinking about various “what if”s. What if Jimin confessed first? What if Minjeong was dating Jimin? What if it was Jimin who was putting the smile on Minjeong’s face? But other than that, she was happy for them. She was happy for her best friend, for she was loved to the fullest and she was happy for her love, for she was with the best person in the whole entire world.

Jimin never dated anyone. Everytime as much as she tried, she kept looking for Minjeong in other people. The way they smiled, the way they talked, even their interests. She didn’t do it on purpose, but she loved Minjeong just a little too much to be with someone else. She’ never hurt anyone by not giving them all of herself, no one deserves that. 

So she waited. For either her feelings to disappear or for Minjeong, even though the latter was unlikely to happen.

For the most part, Jimin was jealous of the love they had. It was beautiful, even better than in the movies. They adored and cherished each other like no one else Jimin ever knew. They knew how to show the other their love. They cared for each other. Looking at them made Jimin happy. 

Jimin would want to feel and have love like that too. 

It wasn’t until they were 19 when everything changed. 

Ningning started getting sick, every time she got better, she’d get twice as bad. Until a year and a half later, when she passed away. They never left her through it all. They visited her almost daily, taking turns. Except for Minjeong who stayed with her every time she had time to spare. Their love never left, even then. 

The day Ningning passed away was the day Jimin promised to help Minjeong be happy again. 

It wasn’t easy. For the first four months Minjeong stayed home, but no one was surprised. You couldn’t get over your beloved one fast, not when you loved them to this extent. So they just stayed by her side. Jimin would come to her apartment everyday, just to keep her company. She would do her homework there, heat up food for her, sometimes tell her stories of what happened at university or within their friend group. Aeri would step by from time to time to bring food her mom made and to clean a little or to keep Minjeong company when Jimin wasn’t able to.

They all promised to be there for Minjeong no matter what. They all were hurt for losing Ningning and could only imagine how it must’ve been like for Minjeong.

Minjeong came back to her old self gradually, she would sometimes come out of her room to talk to whoever visited, at first it was mostly “how are you?”, but then she started coming out more, making conversations. Then after six months she came back to classes. Everything seemed to be back to normal, except Jimin knew Minjeong still hurt. She knew her like the back of her own hand, so all the smiles that never reached Minjeong’s eyes were easily noticed by her. And she hated that there was nothing she could do about it.

It wasn’t until thirteen months after Ningning’d passed away when Jimin decided to ask Minjeong out. It wasn’t anything serious though, no matter what. She didn’t put any pressure on Minjeong, either. All she said was “if it works out, it works out and if it doesn’t, then at least we tried”. 

For the first date, Jimin took her for a walk at the park and then a little picnic there. She didn’t want to do anything fancy, but she didn’t want to spend it indoors, either. They had a great time, they spent hours on talking, laughing and eating snacks. When it got colder, they took a walk by the river and then Jimin walked her home.

On the second date, Jimin planned to go to an aquarium. She remembered Minjeong being fascinated by the sea world a few months before, even though she herself was scared of it. Jimin recalls it was the first time Minjeong smiled for real. Her big, blinding smile. The one that makes a dimple appear on her cheek. The one Jimin adored oh so much. 

For the third date, Jimin simply decided to go to a cafe by the river. There were fairy lights around, deckchairs with blankets in front of the cafe which was where they decided to sit. They quickly covered themselves with the blankets and ended up eating cakes and drinking hot chocolate. It was cute, Jimin would say. She’d also say that the scenery made Minjeong shine brighter than ever and she wanted to kiss her more than ever, too. And that’s what she did. That night it was Minjeong who walked Jimin back home.

For the fourth date, Jimin took Minjeong for a bike date. Minjeong didn’t know how to ride a bike, so Jimin spent an hour trying to teach her, which was full of laughter and little accidents. In the end they rented a tandem bike.

For the fifth date, it was Minjeong who asked Jimin out. It wasn’t anything special, just a dinner at Minjeong’s apartment. They ate pasta (which Minjeong cooked herself) and had a glass (or maybe more) of wine. By the end of it they found themselves sitting on the floor, their backs resting on the bottom of the couch, a movie on the television. They also kissed a lot then, too.

On the sixth date Jimin asked Minjeong to go with her to a park, but it was different than their first date. They found themselves sitting on big rocks covered with a blanked, a basket with food beside them. When they finished, Jimin made up her mind.

“I always wondered how it was, to go out with you.” She said quietly, but not in a whisper. She was sitting cross legged, facing Minjeong’s side. “It’s great. Never imagined less than the dates we’ve had.” she continued, letting out a small laugh.

“I brought you here, because I wanted to tell you something and also ask you something. I’ve liked you for a long time, you know. I don’t remember when it started, but maybe in high school? Or middle school? Yeah, something like that. I’m sure it was before Ningning did, though. I remember when she came to me gushing about you for the first time.” she laughed at the memory, shaking her head. It was their second year in high school, Ningning came running to her during a period between biology and maths. The way she sat on her seat made Jimin worry a lot, she was sure the other hurt herself. But the second Ningning opened her mouth talking about how she just encountered the most beautiful being in the world made her forget about it. Ningning was shocked someone as nice and witty as Minjeong existed (which was an exaggeration, there are plenty of them). Jimin laughed at her and called her crazy. 

Jimin started picking on the blanked, and after a short pause she continued, “I was shocked to find out she was crushing on you. But I was never hurt by it? Because she was great. Oh, she was great. The sweetest person I’ve ever had the pleasure to know. And when you said that you liked her too, I soon knew you two were made for each other. I couldn’t be jealous of you two, I couldn’t let myself be hurt by it. I was so, so happy that you two found each other. It was beautiful, you know.” she felt Minjeong changing her position so she looked up, seeing Minjeong already looking down at her. Her eyes were glistening from the unshed tears and her nose was becoming red. She just smiled and looked down at the blanked, still picking at it. 

“I always supported you two, because I would never have it any other way. You two are the people I love the most, so of course I was happy for you. But now..” she sighed, closing her eyes. “I know I can never replace Ningning, never in a thousand years would I wish to, either. But I want to be a little greedy now, you know? And I want to tell you that I love you so very much and want to spend as much time with you as possible, as your girlfriend.” Jimin finished speaking, her voice breaking at some point, but when she heard a sniffle, she looked up and her lips turned into a pout. Minjeong was crying, reaching to hold Jimin’s hands, to which she allowed.

“You are a very good friend Jimin, I adore you so much and I am grateful for you. I really appreciate the fact that you stayed with me and helped me. God, if it weren’t for you, I would probably still wallow in grief in my room. So, thank you for that, from the bottom of my heart.” she squeezed Jimin’s hands, bringing them to her lips, leaving a kiss on her knuckles. She swallowed and stayed quiet for a long while, but Jimin wasn’t in a hurry. She’d wait for the other until the end of time.

“I like you too, I like you so very much. Not only as a friend.” she moved one of her hands to Jimin’s head and caressed it slowly, choking on her tears a little. “I can’t promise you that I’ll love you as much as I loved her..” her voice broke and there was a sob. A really long and painful sob. Minjeong held her hand up to cover her mouth, not allowing any more sobs to be let out. She took her time trying to collect herself again, wiping her eyes, and when she did, she took a deep breath and looked back at Jimin 

“She was the love of my life,” Minjeong said, a sad smile making its way to her face. Her tear stained cheeks were shining under the afternoon sun, and Jimin wanted nothing more than to hold her tight, say that she’ll be okay, that they will be okay, so when she felt Minjeong squeezing her hand, she just mirrored her sad smile. “And I think she always will be.”

Jimin knew. She wanted to comfort the other, but she couldn’t. She felt the hurt, she knew exactly what she felt.

Because, maybe, Minjeong was the love of her life, too.

So she wasn’t mad. 

She nodded and said that she understood. 

And if Minjeong ever told her that she loved her back, that might’ve been the best day of Jimin’s life.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and kudos if you like it!


End file.
